


黑鸦片

by kweehyx0104



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweehyx0104/pseuds/kweehyx0104





	黑鸦片

接到电话的时候，颜之初正坐在床上发呆。  
他回到家后，无视了颜母的询问，失魂落魄地把自己锁在了房间里。脸上的泪早就干了，眼睛涩涩的，可是已经流不出泪了，脸上有泪痕的地方火辣辣的疼。好像脑海里闪现出了很多事情，可有什么都不想在思考。  
他太累了，甚至觉得自己快要撑不住了。  
曾经想要极力隐瞒的秘密终究还是没能藏住，曾经做过的梦也就只能是梦了。  
因此，当接到宋衡的电话后，他大脑空白地坐了几分钟，然后在一声“嘭”的巨响后夺门而去，隐隐约约还能听到颜母被吵到后骂骂咧咧的声音。  
可那不重要了，他知道他想再去见徐少清一面，就算是不被原谅，也要好好地告个别。  
跟他，也跟自己。  
然而当他匆匆赶到酒吧，看到趴在吧台上的徐少清时，他又有些不敢靠近了。颜之初站在那里犹豫了许久，身后突然传来了一个声音“你再不过去，我就让保安把他扔出去了。”他慌张地回过头，看见一个男人站在自己身后，歪着头一脸兴味地看着他。  
“你是……”他有些迟疑地问道。  
“宋衡，这家酒吧的老板，”宋衡朝着徐少清的方向抬了抬下巴，“也是这家伙的发小。”  
颜之初深吸了口气，还是走上前，低着头扶起徐少清往外走。经过宋衡的时候，他想了想，低声说了句“谢谢”。  
他凭着记忆把徐少清送到家，在徐少清口袋里摸家门钥匙的时候，他就一直靠在自己身上，呼出的热气喷在颜之初脖子上。颜之初不知为何又想哭了，可他还是把眼泪憋了回去，打开大门将徐少清扶了进去。  
他把徐少清慢慢放在床上，又给他脱了鞋袜，盖好被子。做完这些，他没有直接离开，而是蹲在床头看着床上的人。看他的眉眼，他的睫毛，他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇，想要把他的样子深深刻在自己的记忆里，最好是这辈子都不要忘了。他伸出手想要摸一摸徐少清的脸，真的触碰到的那一刻，又像是被烫到一样缩了回来。  
可当颜之初起身准备离开的时候，床上的人突然抓住了他的手腕。  
“你要去哪儿？”徐少清冷冰冰地问道，“又要去找我爸吗？”  
颜之初诧异地看着他，徐少清的眼神中没了往日的温柔，只有痛苦与愤怒。他忙解释说：“不是的，我…我想让你好好休息。”  
“好好休息？”徐少清像是听到了什么笑话，“你觉得现在这种状况，我能好好休息？”  
颜之初又低下头去不看他。徐少清最恨他这副样子，只会想要逃避，把所有的事情揽到自己身上后一个人躲在角落里，仿佛只有他一个人落进了深渊。  
那不如一起去深渊吧。  
他光着脚走到墙边的储物柜里，拿出几样东西，冷着脸说：“那就帮我把上次买的这些用了吧。”  
颜之初被徐少清放在了柔软的大床上，身上白衬衫的扣子都被解开了，胸膛、乳头和小腹都这么赤裸裸地展现在他眼前。徐少清亲吻着他，在那白皙的身体上留下了无数红痕，摸了润滑的手沿着脊背来到他的后穴。他的嘴唇从脖子到锁骨，再到那粉红色的乳尖，一边吮吸一边一次次地问身下的人，他有没有碰过你这里？  
颜之初被他吻得忍不住轻喘，听着他问的话，却不知道从哪里传来一阵疼痛。乳头被温热的舌尖扫过的快感和那阵疼痛的感觉夹杂在一起，眼泪就这么毫无征兆地流了下来。  
徐少清抬手拂去他脸上的泪水，自嘲地笑了。他突然停下了一切的动作，双手撑在颜之初身侧，苦笑着说：“你哭什么？只有他能碰你，我就不行吗？”  
颜之初拼命摇着头，哽咽着说：“不是的……我，我没跟他做过。”他伸手环住徐少清的脖子，仰着头在他的唇上留下一吻，抬起双腿夹住他的腰，露出了浅浅的笑容：“你，你进来吧，我想要你。”  
我想要你，只想要你。  
徐少清眼神变了，扶着性器直接撞进了颜之初的后穴。穴肉紧紧包裹着粗大的性器，他挺着腰不管不顾地进出着，又伸出舌头把颜之初脸上的泪水舔掉，整个房间里只有淫靡的肉体碰撞声。不知道这么抽插了多久，后穴火辣辣地疼，可颜之初没有在意。他伸出手，帮徐少清抹了抹额头的汗水，又被一个深顶激得叫出了声。徐少清把头埋在他肩上，下身还在凶狠地挺送着，每进出一次，他就在颜之初身边说一句“我爱你”。  
颜之初在情欲的海洋里沉浮，身体一次次被填满，连心里的那个地方，也好像重新被填满了。  
最后，他和徐少清一起射了出来。他精疲力尽地抱着徐少清，失神地想，即使今天真的死在这里，应该也没有遗憾了吧。


End file.
